youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Justcheap
Info JustcheapLP (bürgerlich Benjamin Vogl; *17. Januar 1990 in Rosenheim am Inn), auch bekannt als just, justsh33p, justcheaplp,#German-Gay,Homie '''oder '''Bierflüsterer ist ein deutscher Let's Player und Streamer aus Rosenheim, Bayern. Vogl ist gelernter Gas-Wasser Installateur. Nach seinem erfolgreichen qualifizierten Hauptschulabschluss, entschied er sich nach einem misslungenem Vorstellungsgespräch beim Arbeitsamt zu einer Gas-Wasser Installateur Lehre. Nach dieser, ist er Bauarbeiter geworden und danach ist er zu UPS gewechselt. Nun arbeitet er dort in Vollzeit als Paketzusteller. (Wegen seiner anspruchsvollen Arbeit, kann er manchmal nicht streamen, da er sehr viel zu tun hat.) Anfänge Justcheaps erster YouTube-Kanal wurde am 20.05.2008 erstellt, das erste noch verfügbare Video wurde am 22.08.2010 hochgeladen, jedoch wurden die ersten Videos schon 2009 hochgeladen, welche jedoch 2010 gelöscht wurden. Sein erstes Let's Play sollte eigentlich Batman Arkham City sein, jedoch entschied er sich zu einem GTA 3 Walktrough, in welchem er sich anfangs nur am Anfang und am Schluss des Videos zu Wort meldete, im späteren Verlauf des Walktroughs führte er dieses als Let's Play. Justcheap lud weitere Let's Plays von anderen Spielen auf diesem Account hoch, wie zum Beispiel von GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2, Battlefield Bad Company 2 und Mafia II. Am 27.09.2010 lud Justcheap auf seinem Zweitkanal justsh33p (heute justcheaplp) ein Video hoch, in welchem er zeigte, dass sein Erstkanal gehackt wurde. In dem Video erzählte er, dass er versucht, seinen Account wieder zu erlangen. Dies ist jedoch bis heute nicht geschehen. Sein letztes Video auf seinem ersten Kanal ist ein Let's Battle mit dem Let's Player Hallowed1986 in Blobby Volley und wurde am 26.09.2010 hochgeladen. Der gehackte Kanal justcheap hat heute 9.242 Abonnenten, 5.773.153 Gesamtaufrufe (Stand 26.08.2016) und 200 Videos online. Weiterer Werdegang Nachdem Justcheap nicht mehr auf seinen Alten Account zugreifen konnte, nutze er seinen anderen Account Justsh33p. Nach einer einjährigen Pause begann er am 03.09.2011 mit Reuploads von seinen bis dahin nur auf seinem alten Kanal verfügbaren Let's Plays. Sein erstes Let's Play auf diesem Kanal war von Dawn of War II. Auf dem justsh33p Kanal wurden bisher 43 verschiedene Let's Plays mit jeweils eigener Playlist und einer weiteren Playlist mit Videos von Justcheaps Zuschauern hochgeladen. 2013 folgte eine weitere einjährige Pause welche am 15.03.2014 wieder endete. Justcheap machte seit 2010 schon vereinzelt Streams jedoch begann er erst Mitte 2015 regelmäßig Streams auf twitch.tv/justcheaplp zu machen. Daraufhin entschloss sich just dazu, seine Youtube Karriere zu beenden und streamt seitdem mehr oder minder regelmäßig auf Twitch, gelegentlich streamt er auch auf YouNow und ist dort oft auf der Suche nach einem anderen Streamer, welcher ihn als Gast annimmt. Auf seinem Kanal lädt er nur noch entweder Ankündigungen oder Streams hoch. Ende 2015 benannte er seinen Kanal von justsh33p auf justcheaplp um. Sonstiges Im Frühling 2010 wurde justcheap unfreiwillig bekannt durch einen ohne seine Einwilligung von RTL benutzten Ausschnitt seines Modern Warfare 2 Let's Plays in der Sendung RTL Explosiv. In diesem Ausschnitt sprach er zu einem besonders langsam laufenden NPC und sagte, dass dieser schneller laufen soll oder sonst abgeschossen wird. RTL machte daraus eine Story, in welcher ein computersüchtiger Magnus in der Anstalt sitzt. weil dieser mit den NPCs in einem Spiel redet. Daraufhin machte Justcheap am 24.09.2010 eine Parodie auf die Sendung RTL Explosiv mit dem Namen "LTR Depressiv". Justcheap ist dafür bekannt, oft unangekündigte Pausen auf YouTube zu machen und auf Twitch bei versprochener Sendezeit nicht zu erscheinen. Ein sehr begehrtes Getränk von Just und seiner Community ist das Augustiner Helles Bier, welches in vielen Streams ausschließlich zum Einsatz kommt. Es wurde ein Song über Justcheap von dem Musiker DragonFly gemacht mit dem Namen "Push Justcheap". Ebenfalls machte Justcheap mit GermanLetsPlay zusammen den Song "Apologize", welcher eine Parodie auf den gleichnamigen Song von Timbaland ist. Diese beiden Lieder sind bei der Community von Just sehr begehrt und werden oft bei den Twitch-Songrequests angefordert. Aufgrund der legendären Momente während seinen Let's Plays veröffentlichtete er als Abo-Specials im Jahre 2009 BestOfs zu GTA 3 und GTA ViceCity. Dieses Content wurde 2011 von NiggaJackOrsen weitergeführt, wessen Lebenszeichen der justcheap-Community bis heute fehlt. Seit Juni 2016 erstellt dennis8340 regelmäßig BestMoments zu seinen twitch-Streams. Im Juli 2016 zog Justcheap von Wasserburg am Inn, Bayern nach Rosenheim, Bayern um. Justcheap rauchte von 11-14 Jahren und fing mit 16 wieder an. Er raucht ausschließlich rote L&M Zigaretten. Zitate "Lenk doch nicht so viel ähhh, ich knall dich gleich ab Ähhh. Dummer Schwanz... 5 Sek. Später: Mach mal die kack Musik aus Ähhh! OH. Ups *lacht* jetzt hab ich ihn wirklich erschossen. Tja, wer nicht auf mich hören will... kriegt ne Kugel in den Kopf!" "Stell dich doch nicht hinter mich hin du Vog(e)lkopf! Verpisst euch ja ich knall euch alle übern Haufen Ähhh!" "Alter ich glaub ich krieg n Vog(e)l! Ich glaube ich hab n Vog(e)l,wo bist du!? WO IS ER!? Boah ich krieg echt noch n ANFALL mit dir du dumme... DRECKSSAU Ähhh! Komm steig jetzt endlich ein komm steig hinten ein is gescheiter. Da kannste in den Kindersitz gehen Mann!" "Er is zwar schwul, aber nicht unverwundbar." "5 Sekunden hast du nen Vollvog(e)l ääähh" "Ich mach gleich ne Vollbremsung und dann haste richtig Stress, ja dann steig ich aus hol meine M4 raus und dann bist du down!" "5 Sekunden äh, nur weil der Lance bis er im Bett abgespritzt hat." "Lance Vance Dance Motherfucker ääähh!" "Du dumme Katze was glotzt du so dumm!" "Verdammte Fickscheisse äähh!" "So wat will ich denn? Ich hab eigentlich immer den Conrow-Look ge- ääähh genommen glaub ich guck ma uns des mal an. Yeeaaahh so mussn Neger aussehen." "Die gibtn Blowjob im Hintergrund! Alle hingucken Blowjob im Hintergrund!" "Scheisse Kane haut ab. Kane ich bins Undertaker." "Hoffentlich kriegt die niemals ein Kind mann, des Kind wär ja total krank im Kopf mann. Des würde ja im Kindergarten Granaten um sich werfen." "Herzlich Willkommen zurück zu Grand Theft Shit Auto San Andreas." "Du brauchst mehr Tauchpraxis ja is ja toll, is ja schön dass ich wenigstens mal so weit komme ne." "Scheisse, Scheisse jetz kuck ich schon wieder nicht auf den kack Lebensbalken *Tastaturgeräusche* und Luftanhaltebalken... ICH WAR DOCH IN DER LUFT!!" "Nimm die CD raus. Hier CD is heraussen, wie kann das spiel noch laufen wenn ich die CD rausgetan hab? Da funktionierste du blödes Fuckspiel!" "Hier CD, Komm! Ich kann dich biegen und du brichst nicht, mann verpiss dich jetz hier. Scheiss Drecksspiel, Homo verfickte Scheisse hier." "Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Saboteur Video! Gta is abgebrochen hab kein Bock mehr auf den scheiss!" " Nicht auf das Motorrad,boah... STEIG AB! *GTA-Explosion und *tastaturschlag WARUM STEIGST DU NICHT AB MANN!? Ey wie oft soll ich denn F drücken bis du mal kapierst dass du vom Bike runtersteigen SOLLST!? Blöder Affe BLÖDER! "Wo is denn Cesar hin? Cesar? CEEEESAAAARRR *kackt * du verläufst dich doch noch du Vollhorst! Jetz warte da unten, ich hol dich ab." "Natürlich man, als schwarze Islamistenfrau treff ich jeden Kopf! War des rassistisch? I don´t care man, Kopf wird abgeschnitten, ob Rassist oder nicht." "F steht für Turbo" Während einer GTA V Flugzeugmission "Are you fuckin cereal!?" "GTA 5 ist das schlechteste GTA 5" Storys -(Schwanz-)Grill-Story -Arbeitsamt-Strory -Fick Kotz-Story (banned!)Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Geboren 1990 Kategorie:Gründung 2010